


Baby It's Cold Outside

by yourtoxic_valentine



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtoxic_valentine/pseuds/yourtoxic_valentine
Summary: Dinah is starting to realize that for her and Billy, it's more than just a physical relationship and with the holidays descending, she knows that she has to say something soon. Especially since it turns out that Billy is rather fond of Christmas.
Relationships: Dinah Madani/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! And a big thank you to treaddelicately for checking this over and as always being my biggest fan. This is definitely not canon compliant because.... Billy isn't bad. He just needs love and Dinah is the person to give that to him. I live for redemption arcs and well, I just couldn't resist because Billy and Dinah's chemistry is amazing. So, I claim ownership of nothing, just borrowing things and fixing them how they should be.

“Well for the love…”

Of two things, Dinah was positive. One, she had locked her door securely before going to bed last night. Two, there had only been two presents under the Christmas tree she’d reluctantly put up now that it was a week before Christmas. But somehow, those two gifts had multiplied into at least ten, and the eight she had never seen before were wrapped in paper she was pretty sure she’d seen at Billy’s place when they were there a week before. The man was a menace, even if he was a highly attractive menace, and he seemed determined to celebrate Christmas extensively.

Making her way into the kitchen to start her coffee, she actually gave a laugh when she saw the pot was full, with her favorite mug sitting out and her travel cup already filled with the lid on. Clearly, the man was trying to take care of her as well. Spotting the note tucked under a magnet on the fridge, she pulled it down, leaning against the counter with a faint smile on her lips.

_ ‘Dinah, _

_ Didn’t want to wake you but had an early morning. Dropped off some of your gifts and made the coffee for you. Don’t forget we have plans this evening. Dress warm and bring gloves. _

_ Billy’ _

Shaking her head, she set the note aside before carrying her filled coffee mug back to her bedroom. She had no idea what the man was planning, or how early he’d been in her apartment, but she was pleasantly surprised at how easy it all felt. Sipping the hot coffee, she opened her closet to pull down the outfit she’d put together the night before. Since moving home to New York, she had definitely indulged in shopping and picking out clothes that flattered her body as well as looked professional and were easy to move in, what with never knowing what the day would bring.

Stepping into her booties after getting dressed, she applied the bare minimum of makeup since it wasn’t a priority for her and made her way out to the kitchen to rinse out her coffee mug. Glancing at the Christmas tree again, she shook her head, knowing she still had to figure out what to give Billy, since he was clearly focused on spoiling her this holiday season. Picking up her travel mug, she headed out of the apartment, making sure once again that it was secure.

Luckily it was a day of paperwork and auditing at the office, which kept them inside and warm, as well as keeping her clothes in decent shape so she wouldn’t have to pull out the backup outfit she kept in her office. Finishing up an email to Rafi, she glanced up at a tap from the doorway.

Warmth spread through her body when she realized it was Billy leaning there, his trademark half smirk on his face as he watched her.

“You workin’ over, Madani?” There was amusement clear in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Just finished up, actually. Some of us work the whole day, instead of just telling people to do the work for them and walking around in ridiculously expensive suits.” Her tone was teasing as she closed out of her email before making her way around her desk.

Her hand curled in his tie as she leaned up to brush her lips against his, remembering not too long ago when she’d avoided his kiss in this very office because she wanted to be taken seriously by the other agents. But now that it was public knowledge they were together, she didn’t see a point in avoiding it.

Not to mention, the way his gaze softened as she settled back fully on her feet was completely worth it. Her other hand came up to brush along his jaw, lingering on his stubble for just a moment before letting her hands drop.

“Yeah, but you clearly like the way I look in expensive suits.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before straightening. “Got your coat and everything? Because we’re heading to the park.”

“Of course we are. God, Billy, it’s cold. Why aren’t we going to one of our places to get a fire going?” She eyed him curiously as she shrugged into her coat, softening when he stepped close to help button it and tie her scarf.

“Because we’re doin’ this first. Indulge me, Madani. I haven’t done Christmas like this before, and I want to enjoy it with you.” His voice was a murmur as he raked his fingers through her curls slowly.

“I already said I’d go. No need for the sweet talking, Russo.” She tipped her head up to nip his lower lip playfully. “Now let’s get out of here before they give me something else to do.”

Locking her office behind them, she didn’t protest when he caught her hand in his, letting him lead the way out of the building to the car he had waiting for them. Sliding in the back, she raised an eyebrow when she smelled chocolate.

“Is that hot cocoa? I’m gonna need a good reason not to tell Castle so that he can make fun of how cute and sweet you are.” The teasing tone was back in her voice.

“You do that, and I won’t do that thing you really like with my tongue later.” He leaned down to nip her shoulder teasingly, passing her one of the cups.

“Mm, you drive a hard bargain. Looks like I’ll just have to keep my mouth shut.” She brought the cup up to her mouth to take a sip, closing her eyes as the flavors flooded her tongue. “Christ, that’s good. That’s really good.”

“Didn’t realize you were such a fan of hot chocolate. Might have to get some more to stock up.”

“I could go for that. This, with a nice fire going in the fireplace, a cute Christmas movie. That could be a real good evening, Russo.”

The smile on her face grew as he chuckled, and she settled back more against the seat, tipping her head onto his shoulder as the car worked its way through the heavy traffic. She had already figured out that they were heading to Central Park, even though she still wasn’t sure why, but she wasn’t going to protest this time with him. Especially since it seemed to be making him so happy.

Ever since he’d told her about his childhood, she hadn’t questioned his want for having a big, crazy Christmas. It only made her want to do things right for the holiday, which meant finding an excellent gift for him. Or more than one, considering the pile he’d left under her tree that morning.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?” She raised an eyebrow over at him.

“You’ll see soon enough. I’m starting to think you’re impatient, Madani.” He rubbed his hand over hers gently even as the car stopped.

“Always. You better not forget it either, Russo.” Her voice was teasing as she slid out of the car after him.

She kept her hand tucked in his arm as they headed through the gates, then raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Ice skating? This is definitely not what I expected from you, Mr. Corporate Big Shot.” She couldn’t help her curiosity though, since he’d never mentioned this. “Is it on your big Christmas plan list?”

“Definitely. Followed by more hot chocolate on the ride home.” The shameless grin spread across his lips. “And you put the idea of a Christmas movie on my mind, so you’re gonna get one of your presents early back at your place.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Dinah found herself curled up on the couch in kitschy Christmas pajamas, snuggled up to Billy’s side with him in matching pajamas. She had offered a token resistance when he’d pulled them out, but the soft look in his eyes was worth it when she came out of the bathroom with them on. The glass of wine in her hand soothed her nerves, even as her hand tightened on the stem at the thought of how  _ natural  _ it felt to be sitting like this, curled up after a day of work and then fun, her head tipped on his shoulder as the fireplace crackled in front of them, a Christmas movie playing on the television with low volume.

“Penny for your thoughts, Madani.” Billy murmured the words into her ear.

“Awful cheap for such a high-powered business man.” Teasing was her automatic response, even as her hand rubbed over his thigh.

“I could up it to a thousand. You looked far away.” His gaze shifted down to her.

“Just letting my mind wander, that’s all.”

She was starting to realize that Billy meant more to her than she had initially planned. Considering this had started out as a couple drinks and then some incredible sex, she had never planned to become emotionally involved with someone, instead planning to prioritize her work. But he had thrown all of those plans out of order, and she found herself wanting to spend time with him more frequently, instead of staying late at work.

Her hand curled into his thigh as she took a slow sip of her wine, her mind shifting gears to find a way to tell him that this was what she wanted. To be able to come home to him each night and make plans with him for every day. Planning vacations together.

“I was figuring out your Christmas present. You know, since Santa apparently thinks I’m on the nice list.” She nodded towards the pile of wrapped gifts under the tree.

“That is debatable, you know. Santa doesn’t see what goes on in the bedroom.” Billy’s voice turned teasing.

“Oh, I am a very, very good girl in the bedroom.” 

Dinah’s voice dropped low even as her mind shifted, hand sliding up his thigh to cup him through the pajama pants. A faint smirk spread across her lips when she felt his cock twitch beneath her palm and his breathing hitched. She moved quickly to kneel between his legs in front of the couch, hands moving up to tug at the waistband of his pajama pants to get him to lift his hips. Peeling them and his boxer briefs down, her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking the smooth, warm shaft firmly.

“Christ, Dinah.” His voice was breathless.

“Relax, Billy. I’ve got you.” She gave his cock a firm squeeze.

Ducking her head, she sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, tongue rolling over the head repeatedly. She absolutely loved feeling him grow hard in her mouth, working him up and driving him to the brink. His hands sank into her hair, fingers twisting around the curls firmly. She kept a light suction as her head bobbed back and forth slowly, bringing him deeper each time. Her tongue flicking up against the underside of his shaft each time she lifted up.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Billy’s breathing was already growing harsher as his cock hardened in her mouth.

The way his fingers tugged at her hair only encouraged her as she sucked harder at him, keeping her gaze up on his face. The guttural groan he gave when the head of his cock slipped into her throat only made her pussy throb, her hands curling into his thighs when he pulled her down again as soon as she lifted her head.

“Come on, baby, do that again. Gonna fuck your mouth now.” His fingers tightened in her hair again.

Taking a quick breath, she gave his thighs a squeeze to give the okay signal, moaning as he thrust up into her mouth repeatedly. She sucked hard, tongue rolling over the head of his cock repeatedly when he pulled back. Saliva ran down her chin as she let him keep rocking up into her mouth, his cock fully hard at this point.

“Fuck, fuck, stop, Dinah. Stop. My turn.” Billy’s voice was rough as he tugged at her hair.

She lifted up off his cock, wiping her mouth off as she moved back onto the couch, giving a laugh at how quickly her pajamas were on the floor. The laugh was cut off by a moan when he shouldered in between her thighs, his tongue licking eagerly up through her folds. Her fingers dove into his hair, shuddering at the feel of his stubble against her thighs as her legs closed around his head.

“Mm, fuck, you taste good, baby.” His voice was low and rough as he ducked his head back down.

One of his hands moved up, parting her lips as his tongue ran over her clit repeatedly. His fingers rubbed through her slick flesh before curling into her pussy and sinking deep. Her hips bucked with a moan, nerve endings on fire as she rolled her hips up eagerly, fucking herself on his fingers.

A gasp tore from her throat when his mouth latched onto her clit, tongue teasing the sensitive nub with quick, short licks, tapping out nonsense phrases in Morse code as she shuddered beneath him. Her legs tightened around him, whimpers and gasps falling from her mouth as his fingers curled and twisted, searching out the spongy flesh of her g-spot. She cried out when his fingers stroked over the spot, his tongue tapping more firmly against her clit as she realized he was spelling out his own name, branding it into her skin.

“Christ, fuck, Billy.” She gasped out her name, warmth spreading fast as her thighs began trembling.

A few quick twists of his fingers and strokes of his tongue and she was falling apart beneath him, fingers clenched in his hair and pulling hard as her body arched. Crying out wordlessly, her pussy pulsed around his fingers, the rush of release coating them while she gave a couple shuddering breaths.

“Jesus, Madani. I think you were a little worked up.” His voice was smug as he pressed a kiss to her thigh, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin.

“Maybe a little, yeah. Christ. Get up here.” She gave his hair another quick tug.

“Got a condom in my bag, hang on.”

Dinah hesitated a moment as he started to move off the couch before making her mind up, knowing this was going all in for her.

“Don’t need it. If you don’t want to. I have an IUD. I’m clean.” Her words stopped him in his tracks.

“Gonna let me bareback you?” He sounded more than a little surprised as he eyed her flushed body on the couch.

“We’re not seeing anyone else, either of us. I trust you. I want to feel you.” She held her hand out to him.

Billy laced his fingers through hers as he moved back over to the couch, kneeling between her parted thighs. He leaned over her to duck down and kiss her slowly, swallowing the moan she gave as she tasted herself on his lips.

The feel of his body settling on hers made it feel even more right as she hitched her leg up over his hip, gasping quietly when she felt the head of his cock nudging against her. She parted her legs more as he reached down, both of them making noises of pleasure as he sank inside her, her hips rocking up to meet his.

“Hold onto me, Dinah.” He breathed the words against her skin, one hand pressing into the couch cushion as he began fucking her slowly.

Dinah worked her legs around him, one hand sinking into his hair to anchor him to her, the other pressing to his back. Both of them began breathing harder, the sound mingling with wet noise of their bodies meeting. She gave one quick tug of his hair to pull his head up, dark eyes meeting his as she rocked up against him, the movements made even more intimate with the eye contact.

“Gonna come again for me, Dinah?” His voice was low and rough, one hand slipping between them to rub over her clit firmly, tracing tight, fast circles over the nub the way he knew she preferred.

“Christ, yeah, oh, fuck.” Her nails bit into his back, legs tightening around him as she felt the pressure growing fast.

With a loud cry, her head snapped back just as he began fucking her harder and faster, grunts spilling from his mouth as he chased his own release, cock jerking and emptying inside her moments after her pussy clenched around him.

Her name came out on a quiet groan as he sank on top of her, head burrowing against her chest, pressing a soft kiss to the swell of her tit. Neither of them cared that they were slick with sweat, his cock softening inside her. Her hands stroked over his back and hair, head tipped back with her eyes closed.

“You okay there, Russo?” She was still slightly breathless, fingers soothing over the scratch marks she left on his back.

“I’m breathin’. That’s about as good as I got, Madani.” He lifted his head to rest his chin on her chest. “Can’t remember the last time I felt a woman with nothing between us.”

“Can’t remember the last time I let a man have me without a condom.” There was a faint smile on her lips as she brushed his hair back again. “I figured it was okay though. Considering.”

“Considering what, Dinah?” His voice went almost wary as he lifted up slightly, softened cock sliding out of her.

“Considering this seems to be a serious thing.” She kept her voice quiet, hand moving to cup his jaw. “We’ve been sleeping together for months. We have meals together, stay at each other’s places occasionally. I think that makes this a relationship.”

“Of course it does. I’m not out there doin’ this with every woman I walk past. You’re special, Madani.”

She frowned slightly when he moved off the couch completely, heading down the hall. But something in her chest loosened when he returned with a damp cloth and cleaned between her legs gently. She was almost relieved when he took the rag back to the bathroom, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

“I’m not good at this. The emotional aspect.” She reached up to pull him back down onto the couch, curling back against him when he settled behind her.

“Picked up on that loud and clear from the beginning. I’m not either. Not really.” His tone was still somewhat guarded.

“But I’m trying, with you, with this. Because you’re special to me too.” She shifted to look over her shoulder at him. “I was going to save it for Christmas Day, but I want to give you a key, your own key so you don’t have to break in. You can stay.”

The way his eyes softened as he looked at her made her heart melt more, and she couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him gently. His arms tightened around her even as she pulled back slightly.

“My lease is up in February. Maybe we could go find a place together then. Somewhere convenient for our jobs, that we set up together.” She kept her gaze up on his face.

“You wanna move in together?” She could tell that she had caught him off guard completely. “You bein’ serious here, Dinah?”

“I’m being completely serious. Let’s do this right, okay? We have a month to see if we’re good living together. If not, we can figure it out then. But I think we’re going to be just fine.” She rolled over to face him on the couch, limbs tangling with his.

“Maybe we’ll give Frank the push to stop holding his woman at bay and just go for it.” There was a trace of amusement to his voice. “But you really want to do this? Make this all official and everything?”

“For God’s sake, Russo.” She tugged him in for a hard kiss. “You’re making me fall in love with you. It’s only logical we make this official and move in together. That way we can figure out if we absolutely hate each other.”

The look on his face was one of awe, and his arms tightened around her, pulling her close to his chest for a few moments.

“Fallin’ in love with you too, Madani. Never thought I’d see the day.” His voice was slightly muffled when he pressed his face into her hair.

“Yeah, I bet the women of the world are weeping. But they can go right on dreaming, because you’re mine now, Russo.” She pressed a kiss to the scar on his shoulder.

“Damn straight I am. And you’re mine.” He lifted his head to look down at her, holding her gaze before brushing his lips against hers. “Merry Christmas, Madani.”

“Merry Christmas, Billy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope to write more Billy and Dinah soon.


End file.
